


a threesome

by karcathy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, i dont think this ship is a tag yet but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karcathy/pseuds/karcathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta, Kanaya and Feferi have a threesome. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a threesome

Nepeta and Feferi never really struck you as the sort of girls who’d want a threesome, but clearly you were wrong. You know that because they’re both currently in a large bed with you, and none of you are wearing much. You’re not exactly sure how you got here, but you aren’t complaining.

 

To be precise, here is lying on your back, with Feferi kissing your neck and Nepeta kissing your cheek, just next to your mouth. Feferi’s hand glides down your bare stomach, making you shiver, and Nepeta shifts onto your mouth. You kiss her back, burying your hand in her hair and pulling her close, as Feferi kisses your collarbones. Your other hand slides down into Feferi’s hair as she moves down your torso, kissing every inch of you she can reach.

“Slow – ah – down,” you say, pushing Nepeta away, as Feferi reaches your hip, and looks up at you, grinning cheekily.

“Make me.”

You laugh a little breathlessly, and Feferi turns so she’s sitting on your stomach with her back to you. Her hands slide up the insides of your thighs, and you muffle your moan with Nepeta’s chest, sliding your hands up her sides and gently shifting her onto your chest, so she’s sitting with her knees on either side of your chest and you can kiss her thighs. You slip your hands along your stomach towards Feferi, as she shifts backwards onto her knees and starts to kiss your thighs, moving tantalisingly slowly upwards.

“Lower,” you say, pulling away momentarily and looking up at Nepeta.

“Like this?” she says, shifting so she’s right above your face.

You nod, then resume kissing the very tops of her thighs, making her sigh. Your hands slide up the back of Feferi’s legs as she licks the inside of your right thigh, making you gasp. Slipping your hands between Feferi’s legs, you lick quickly upwards, trying to co-ordinate your hands and your tongue. Nepeta feels hot, and she smells strong and slightly spicy. A little apprehensively, you stick your tongue out, your hands pausing at the top of Feferi’s thighs. She hardly tastes of anything, and your tongue makes her moan. Your hands slide upwards and you feel Feferi, hot and wet under your fingers, as she finally slides her tongue down.

“Mm, don’t stop,” Nepeta says, shifting a little, and you realise your tongue had stopped moving as you concentrated on your hands.

You try to move your tongue and fingers together as Feferi manages to move hers in a way that makes you arch your back and you want to beg for more but you can’t, because Nepeta is there, and that reminds you, you have to keep moving your tongue and your fingers and keep on going until they’re both gasping. Your fingers shift and move a little faster, and Feferi’s breath hitches.

“More,” Nepeta gasps, rolling her hips against your face, and you happily oblige.

It’s not long before she’s moaning and her breath is coming in little gasps and then she lets out one last little noise, sounding almost like she’s mewing, before sliding away and collapsing next to you, her head resting somewhere next to Feferi’s leg. Feferi’s tongue keeps moving and you’re soon coming but you manage to concentrate on moving your fingers until Feferi is as well, and you’re both gasping and moaning and then it’s over and she collapses on top of you and you feel like you’re glowing inside.

 

Later, you make tea, and sit together in bed, sipping it and smiling quietly.  


End file.
